Vampire Emperor
by Hime-Uzumakiey
Summary: Sasuke merupakan seorang pangeran kegelapan yang menyerupai wujud vampir, dikirim oleh kakaknya ke dunia manusia untuk mencari dua orang yang dapat membantunya merebut kembali kerajaan dark world dari tangan pamanya. ...
1. summary

_Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto Eiichiro Oda_

 _..._

 _Cast Sasuke Naruto Luffy_

 _..._

 _Genre Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance_

 _..._

 _Story Vampire Emperor_

 _..._

 _««««« By Hime-Uzumakiey »»»»»_

_

Summary * Uchiha Sasuke seorang pangeran kegelapan yang menyerupai wujud seorang vampir. Suatu ketika kerajaannya diserang oleh para pemberontak, mereka merupakan orang-orang kepercayaan dari Raja kegelapan (ayahnya) Uchiha Fugaku dimana saat itu sang raja sedang sakit keras. Sasuke yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi bersama kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Pada akhirnya sang kakak ikut tewas dibunuh, tapi sebelum itu Itachi sempat membuat portal ke dunia manusia dan mendorong sang adik Sasuke ke dalam sana untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Itachi berpesan kepada sang adik untuk terus hidup dan kembali ke dark world dengan kekuatan penuh. Untuk itu Sasuke ditugaskan untuk mencari 2 orang Kesatria yang terlahir sebagai manusia biasa, tapi pada saat mereka berusia 17 tahun kedua orang itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa layaknya seorang vampir tetapi mereka tidak meminum darah...

* Namikaze Naruto terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya menjadi anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina adik dari seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Kehidupan Naruto sangat aman dan tenang sampai ketika disaat ia berulang tahun ke 17 sesuatu tak terduga terjadi membuat semua orang yang ada didekatnya menjauhinya dan takut padanya, tetapi tidak dengan keluarganya mereka selalu mendukungnya...

* Monkey D. Luffy tinggal bersama Kakeknya Monkey D. Grap yang merupakan penjabat pemerintah, dan kedua saudaranya Portgas D. Ace dan Sabo yang merupakan kakak angkatnya. Kehidupan Luffy tidak tentram seperti kehidupan Naruto. Ia yang saat itu tidak memiliki siapapun dan selalu ditinggal sendiri dirumah membuatnya menjadi bocah nakal dan usil keseluruh penghuni rumah. Bahkan sang kakak Ace yang serumah dengannya tidak dapat mengatasi kenakalan Luffy. Saat usianya mengijak 17 tahun Luffy membuat semua penghuni rumah pingsan tak berdaya dengan satu teriakan dan tatapan tajamnya. Ace yang melihat kejadian itu mulai mengurung Luffy di kamarnya hampir setiap hari disaat ia harus sekolah pun Ace meminta kepada kakeknya agar Luffy Home schooling saja tidak lagi disekolahkan di Swasta...


	2. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer Mashasi Kishimoto Eiichiro Oda_**

 ** _Cast Sasuke Naruto Luffy_**

 ** _Genre Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance_**

 ** _Story Vampire Emperor_**

 ** _««««« By Hime-Uzumakiey »»»»»»_**

 _NB : Dikarenakan Sasuke seorang pangeran vampir berdarah murni, ia bisa hidup dan bekeliaran siang hari maupun malam hari. Hanya saja kekuatannya sebagai vampir di siang hari melemah bahkan ia hanya seperti manusia biasa. Dan ia bisa memakan makanan manusia tetapi tidak membuatnya kenyang._

 **#Chapter 1** ( _Awal Mula_ )

 **12 tahun kemudian (Paska Perang di Dark World)**

Semilir angin malam yang meniup rambut seorang pemuda berambut reven yang berada di atas gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di daerah tersebut. Sosok pemuda reven itu terlihat sangat pucat sepucat mayat. Ya sosok itu adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Sang pangeran kegelapan yang merupakan satu satunya anggota kerajaan di dark word yang masih hidup.

Sasuke yang saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang dulu ketika dirinya bersembunyi bersama sang kakak Itachi dan saat dirinya juga diburu oleh para pengikut setia pemberontak di dunia manusia ini. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja tampan yang mempesona, yang dapat membuat pria maupun wanita di dunia manusia bertekuk lutut terhadapnya.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun lamanya ia tak diburu maupun dikejar oleh para pemberontak itu. Dan selama 2 tahun ini ia mencari 2 orang yang dikatakan kakaknya itu. Dan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini Sasuke terus berpindah pindah tempat dari negara satu ke negara lain. Dan saat ini ia berada di kota Tokyo Jepang, entah kebetulan atau tidak di kota tersebut juga terdapat salah seorang yang ia cari dan kemungkinan juga menjadi orang terpeting dalam hidupnya.

"Hn, sekarang aku harus kemana"

Sasuke meloncat dari atas gedung pencakar langit terssebut, dia seperti terlihat terbang bebas menuju kebawah dan dengan mulusnya ia mendarat di atas tanah yang beraspal. Tempat pedaratan Sasuke itu di sebuah taman yang sepi di penuhi lampu lampu di setiap sudut taman.

"Sepertinya aku harus berburu malam ini. Sudah lama rasanya tak mencicipi darah segar" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat lihat ke arah sudut taman. Dan secepat kilat Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

 **Other place**

Disalah satu distrik di kota Tokyo yaitu Distrik Shibuya dimana terdapat sebuah rumah eh tidak bisa disebut rumah sich tapi sebuah Mansion yang begitu megah dan juga terdapat beberapa rumah kecil di belakang Mansion tersebut.

"Sepertinya Naruto-sama melakukannya lagi Kyuubi-sama. Kejadian di hari ulang tahun Naruto-sama terulang kembali di internasional art school Tokyo. Kali ini Naruto-sama dalam keadaan tidak sadar saya rasa telah melukai 5 orang siswa yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto-sama sendiri dan satu orang guru sastra jepang di dalam kelasnya. Setelah itu Naruto-sama turut tidak sadarkan diri." Lapor salah satu bawahan Kyuubi yang memantau keadaan Naruto di sekolah.

"Hmmm begitu, besok sampai 1 minggu kedepan jangan biarkan Naru keluar rumah dan selama aku kuliah terus awasi DIA." Ucap Kyuubi tegas,

"Dan satu hal lagi, selama Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama tidak ada di rumah. Aku Namikaze Kyuubi yang mengatur apapun yang ada di seluruh Mansion ini. Cam kan itu" lanjutnya.

"Ha'i Kyuubi-sama" ucap spontan bawahan dan seluruh maid dan bulter yang ada disana.

 **Other place**

Di sebuah kota besar lainya yang ada di jepang. Kota Kyoto, di sebuah Mansion yang berbentuk rumah khas Jepang tapi lebih besar dari rumah rumah lainya.

"Luffy-sama tolong berhenti melakukan itu" kata salah seorang pelayan wanita paru baya itu.

"Memang aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Luffy polos dan masih terus melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Luffy-sama jika kakak anda melihat apa yang anda lakukan Ace-sama pasti marah pada kami"

Satu delikan tajam membuat sang pelayan wanita paru baya itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Luffy-sama..."

*

 **Dark World 12 tahun lalu**

Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku buku terdapat 2 orang bocah yang beda tingginya, bocah bertubuh agak tinggi itu namanya Itachi dengan usia 10 tahun dan bocah yang bertubuh pendek itu Sasuke usia 5 tahun, sedang memilah millah atau kita bisa sebut mencari sebuah buku. Perpustakaan itu cukup besar dan hanya orang dewasa keluarga kerajaan yang boleh memasukinya.

Tapi entah kenapa kedua bocah tersebut dapat masuk dan melewati pengawas perpustakaan itu. Lupakan fakta bahwa kedua bocah itu adalah pangeran cilik di Kerajaan Dark World.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" kata bocah yang lebih tinggi, Itachi.

"Mana mana?" kata bocah yang lebih pendek, Sasuke.

"Ini" (nunjukin buku)

"Ayo bawa ke kamar kita," (ucapnya riang)

"Ehh jangan, jika ketauan Yang Mulia bisa repot urusanya Sasuke"

"Heh, apa tidak bisa Onii-sama memanipulasi pikiran Yang Mulia? Seperti yang Onii-sama lakukan pada penjaga perpustakaan?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan polos sang adik, "Bagaimana pun Yang Mulia adalah Kokuoo(Raja) di Dark World dan beliau itu merupakan Otousama kita. Jangan lupakan itu Sasuke"

"Hmmm iya ya, khehehe"

Ctakk

"Itaiiiii" ucap Sasuke memegang bagian kepalanya yang di jitak Itachi.

"Kenapa memulku Onii-sama" sambungnya masih memegang kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Hn wary wary, habisnya Ototou ku lucu sich" balas Itachi sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

 **'Dark Wold tahun XXX mempunyai 4 penguasa yang menguasai 4 penjuru angin di Dark World. Penguasa yang menguasai daerah Timur adalah Vampir terkuat di dark world Uchiha Mandara. Penguasa yang menguasai daerah Barat adalah Persilangan antara Vampir dengan Siluman rubah Uzumaki Senju Hashirama. Penguasa yang menguasai daerah Utara adalah Human God Don Quixote. Dan terakhir penguasa yang menguasai daerah Selatan adalah Demonster Gol D Roger.** **Dark World tahun XXX, keempat penguasa Dark World tersebut melakukan peperangan berkepanjangan yang dimenangkan oleh penguasa dari daerah Barat yaitu Raja Mandara yang merupakan vampir terkuat di dark world. Ketiga penguasa yang telah dikalahkan sudah menerima kemenangan Mandara tersebut. Dan ketiga penguasa juga mendapatkan posisi tinggi di Dark World.** **Dark World tahun XXX, Raja Mandara menjalin hubungan aliasi dengan keluarga Don Quixote, mereka memiliki keturunan 2 orang anak. Dikarenakan yang mendominasi adalah Uchiha maka kedua anak mereka diberi nama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Madara adalah anak pertama dari Raja dan Ratu, dikarenakan sang ratu wafat 2 jam setelah melahirkan. Dan raja tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain.** **Dark World tahun XXXX, Raja Mandara wafat saat kedua pangeran berusia 117 tahun. Untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi sebagai Raja Dark World para pangeran harus memiliki kedudukan penuh dari keluarga kerajaan. Dan saat itu Uchiha Fugaku lah yang memiliki kedudukan penuh dan berpotensi menjadi raja Dark World daripada Uchiha Madara. Meski Madara berpotensi tinggi untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya tapi ia tidak memiliki kedudukan penuh dari keluarga kerajaan.'**

"Cukup Onii-sama, Suke tak mau dengar lagi sejarah Dark World dari awal. Itu membosankan bikin ngantuk Niisama" ucap Sasuke memotong penjelasan Itachi yang sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah Dark World dengan ekspresi merengut khas anak kecil.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang adik sambil menepuk nepuk kecil kepala sang adik ia bekata, "Hmm katanya ingin tahu sejarah Dark World ini, tapi nyatnya. Hn ya sudahlah sekarang Sasuke mau dibacakan bagian mana hm?"

"Itu tu bagian yang sering diceritakan Okaasama yang salah satu mahluk di Dark World ini yang diusir ke dunia manusia" ucap Sasuke kelewatan bersemangat.

"Hn dasar"

 **'Dark Wold tahun XXXX adalah tahun mengejutkan bagi bangsa Siluman rubah dan bangsa Demonster karena salah satu anggota bangsawan kedua bangsa itu diduga melakukan pemberontakan penggulingan tahta kerajaan Dark World.Kedua bangsa itu dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Monkey D.** **Kedua keluarga tersebut merupakan orang yang dulunya di cap setia bagi Raja dan juga merupakan orang-orang kepercayaan dari Raja yang sekarang. Tetapi dikarenakan telah tercemarnya nama baik dari kedua keluarga tersebut, mereka dan semua keturunannya diusir dari Dark World dan sebagian kekuatan mereka diambil paksa oleh penguasa yang pada saat itu berkuasa.'**

"Mmm sepertinya ada yang salah" ucap polos Sasuke yang lagi lagi memotong cerita dari sang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum lagi menanggapi komentar sang adik, "Ternyata kau jeli juga Sasuke. Menurutmu mana yang salah?"

"itu yang mengambil paksa kekuatan dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Monkey D bukan penguasa tapi Madara sama. Itu yang selalu Okaasama ceritakan"

"Hn kau benar Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa di dalam buku sejarah ini dikatakan penguasa yang berkuasa saat itu. Tapi ya sudahlah jangan dipikirkan"

"Mmmm" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, dan Itachi kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

 **'Kedua keluarga bangsawan itu dibuang ke dunia manusia dimana menurut bangsa bangsa yang ada di Dark World amerupakan dunia hina yang kotor.'**

"Tunggu Onii-sama"

"Sekarang apa lagi Sasuke"

"Ada yang datang, coba Niisama liat arah jam 3"

Seketika mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tamoe yang menyatu, ia melihat dengan kekuatan matanya dan menelusuri arah yang adiknya sebutkan tadi.

"Oh sial, Sasuke kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Jika sampai ketahuan kita disini habislah kita, ayo"

Dengan secepat kilat Itachi menyeret sang adik mengembalikan buku yang mereka baca tadi dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Tetapi sayang saat sudah setengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Paman mereka. Dan sang paman memegang erat pergelangan tangan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Dari mana kalian" ucap sang paman dengan aura mencekam.

""Madara sama"" ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Madara memberi senyum menakutkannya kepada kedua bocah tersebut, "Dari mana hn..."

"A..no..i..tu.."

"Kenapa gagap gitu Sasuke kun"

"Kami hanya bermain di sekitar sini Madara sama, ya kan Sasuke?l" Itachi menjawab dengan gugup pertanyaan dari pamannya itu.

"Hn, sebaiknya kalian kembali kediaman kerajaan. Tidak pantas pangeran kecil seperti kalian berada di sini. **CEPAT P.E.R.G.I."**

""Ha'i Madara sama"" ucap Itachi beserta Sasuke

Setelah meninggalkan tempat di mana ada sang paman dan agak jauh darinya, Sasuke berbicara dengan volume kecil "Niisama takuttt" ujarnya dengan raut wajah hampir nangis.

*

Di bagian selatan kerajaan, di sebuah ruangan yang besar terdapat 3 kursi besar di tengah ruang dan ketiga kursi itu menghadap ke satu kursi megah nan besar di depannya. Dan di atas kursi tersebut sudah ada mahluk yang menepatinya.

Kursi pertama dihitung dari kanan ditempati oleh Anjing Merah dari bangsa Demonster atau sering dipanggil dengan nama Akainu. Akainu adalah seorang Demonster yang bertubuh magma dan merupakan pengendali magma terhebat di Dark World, Akainu sering dijuluki si manusia magma karena seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari magma.

Kursi kedua diduduki oleh salah satu anggota bangsawan kerajaan yang berasal dari keluarga Don Quixote. Ia terkenal licik dan jenius di antara keluarga Don Quixote, Don Quixote Doflamingo atau yang sering dipanggil Dofy. Doflamingo memiliki kekuatan layaknya seorang Human Theread, memungkinkan dirinya untuk dapat membuat dan memanipulasi benang. Benang yang sangat tajam serta dapat membuat duplikat dirinya. Dofy juga menguasai Haki yang tidak semua kalangan bisa menguasainya, hanya orang orang tertentu yang dapat menguasainya.

[ _Sedikit penjelasan tentang Haki di cerita ini. Haki merupakan kemampuan untuk merasakan energi spiritual dan mengalahkan musuh, sama seperti pengertiannya di serial OP. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan searching di google ok . Tapi di dalam cerita ini Hime buat Haki dimiliki oleh semua bangsa atau kalangan tetapi hanya orang tertentu yang dapat menguasainya. Yakk sekian penjelasannya terima kasih ]_

Kursi ketiga ditempati oleh Siluman ular Orochimaru, dari bangsa Siluman. Orochimaru termasuk terkuat di bangsanya. Ia terkenal licik dan jenius secara bersamaan di kalanganya. Hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya layaknya seperti ular, ia bahkan sering dipanggil dengan sebutan King of Snakes oleh para antek-anteknya. Ia pun juga menguasai dan mengendalikan seluruh ular di muka bumi ini.

Ketiga kursi itu ditempati oleh orang-orang petinggi di Dark World. Mereka merupakan para penjaga keamanan daerah Selatan, Barat, dan juga Utara. Mereka bertiga sangat di percaya oleh Kokuoo Dark World karena mereka bertiga dipromosikan oleh orang yang berpengaruh di dark world tersebut yaitu Uchiha Madara saudara kandung dari penguasa dark world.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari pintu masuk ruangan itu menuju ke tengah ruang dimana ketiga orang tadi berkumpul. Dari kegelapan itu muncullah seseorang yang ditunggu tunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang Madara sama" ucap ketiga orang itu.

Madara memberi tanda agar mereka tidak perlu menyambutnya. "Semua sudah kalian lakukan" tanyanya.

"Sudah Madara sama, tinggal tunggu timing yang pas untuk memulainya" jawab Orochimaru

"Kau tinggal duduk manis saja disini, biar kami dan bawahan kami yang mengurusnya" sambung si Ajing merah as Akainu

"Kami? Khehe kalian berdua yang melakukan nya. Aku bisa mengendalikan petinggi petinggi kerajaan untuk saling menghabisi hmmm" sambung Doflamingo menyeringai pada Orochimaru dan Akainu.

Madara terkekeh mendengar perkataan Doflamingo, "Seharusnya kalian tidak meremehkan kekuatan Uchiha. Apa lagi saudara brengsek ku itu"

Ketiga orang tersebut saling pandang sebelum mereka saling menyeringai bersamaan dan tertawa bersama.

"Khuhuhu tenang saja Madara sama, urusan mengenai dia sudah ku urus beberapa saat yang lalu. Kami yakin sekarang dia terbaring lemah di ruangannya" Orochimaru menyeruakan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"AHAHAHAHA..." tawa mereka bersamaan di ruangan gelap itu.

Sementara itu di dekat istana kerajaan kedua pangeran sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan mereka.

"Niisama??"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Madara sama tidak mau dipanggil jiji?"

"Mungkin Madara sama tidak menganggap kita berdua keponakannya"

"Hehhh!!! Benarkah?!"

"Hn bercanda, itu sudah ketentuan negri ini bukan"

Sasuke merengut lucu atas perkataan sang kakak, "Onii-sama jika bercanda jangan pasang muka serius gitu, tidak lucu tau"

Kedua kakak beradik itu nampak seperti melupakan masala yang mereka hadapi sebelumnya seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Onii-sama?"

"Apa lagi Sasuke"

"Mmmmm kenapa Madara sama itu menakutkan"

Tiba tiba Itachi berhenti mendadak membuat sang adik kecil menabrak punggungnya,

"Itaiii yo" ucap Sasuke memegang hidungnya yang ketabrak punggung tegap itachi. "Onii-sama ada apa" sambungnya sambil tetap memegang hidung

"Ada yang aneh" Itachi menoleh ke kiri kanan depan belakang

"Hn?" Sasuke pun ikutan celingak celinguk seperti Itachi, "iya kemana perginya orang-orang ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Sepi bahkan para penjaga yang biasanya keluyuran pun tidak ada? Apa terjadi sesuatu"

Padangan Itachi lurus kedepan dan seketika matanya berubah mereh dengan tiga tomoe seperti menyatu dalam matanya, Sharingan. Mata Itachi berubah menjadi Sharingan dan menatap jauh sekitarnya.

Itachi mundur satu langkah sambil memegangi kepalanya, 'apa ini' batinya. Yang Itachi lihat bukan kejadian yang terjadi saat ini tapi kejadian beberapa saat lagi.

"Onii-sama, nande?"

Di pandangannya Itachi ia melihat semua orang di istana saling serang ada pertumpahan darah dimana mana, darah bewarna hitam pekat darah orang-orang yang ada di istana dan darah merah pekat darah orang-orang bangsawan kerajaan.

Ada yang beradu pedang, beradu kekuatan, bahkan mereka berubah menjadi bentuk asli mereka. 'ini kudeta, tapi siapa yang otak dari kudeta ini'. Tubuh Itachi menegang, 'Okaa-sama Otou-sama' seketika mata Itachi menelusuri ruang ayahnya, disana ia melihat ibunya menikam sang ayah berkali kali dengan derai air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata ibunya yang sudah menjadi Sharingan. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah terbaring kaku di peristiratannya. Dan setelah itu sang ibu memenggal kepalanya sendiri masih berlinangan air mata.

Itachi mebulat matanya dan matanya kembali ke bentuk semula, "Oh tidakkk jangan lakukan itu Kaa-sama, jangan..."

Sasuke kebingungan melihat sikap Itachi, "Itachinii nande? Ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu?"

Itachi menoleh pada adiknya dan menatap lekat manik hitam sang adik, "Sasuke... Kita harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat..." Itachi langsung menyeret sang adik menuju tempat yang mejadi tujuannya, ruangan pribadi sang Kaisar.

Sasuke dengan kebingungan pasrah saja apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Ruang pribadi Kaisar/Raja

Itachi dan Sasuke tiba di tempat itu beberapa saat kemudian. "Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" teriak Itachi. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil menatap Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Fugaku dan Mikoto melihat kedatangan kedua putranya dengan raut wajah bingung. Tidak biasanya Itachi memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Otou-sama, yang ada hanya panggilan Yang Mulia terkecuali bila ada hal yang mendesak atau ada maunya.

Suara berat sang ayah menyambutnya setiba ia sampai di ruangan pribadi kaisar,

"Ada apa Itachi? masih dengan nada yang sama.

Tak berselang lama, suara ibunya yang kini menyapa telinganya,

"Itachi-kun, ada apa? Tidak biasanya dirimu

seperti ini?"

"Hah hah hah gomen tapi..."

Tiba tiba sang raja jatuh dari tempatnya,

"Yang Mulia!!! Anda kenapa?!" Mikoto menghampiri sang suami dengan kekhawatiran yang tanpak di raut wajahnya.

"Otou-sama!!!" Sasuke ikutan panik,

Itachi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia melihat ayahnya terjatuh dari tempatnya, dan saat ia melihat gelagat adiknya yang hendak menghampiri sang ayah, Itachi segera menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"Sudah di mulai..."bisiknya lirih

Itachi segera menarik sang adik pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut segera.

"Hehhh, Otou-sama!!! Itachinii lepas, Suke mau pergi ke tempat Otou-sama..."

Itachi menatap sedih Sasuke, ia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke mensejajarkan dengan tubuh adiknya. "Sasuke dengar, situasinya sekarang tidak sama, ini kudeta. Nii-san sudah melihat kejadian kedepannya seperti apa. Kita berdua harus pergi dari sini, secepat mungkin. Kita bisa mati, kekuatan yang kita miliki sekarang masih lemah..."

Sasuke dengan wajah hampir menangisnya menjawab "Kudeta???"

"Iya, ada yang pemberontak di dark world ini. Entah itu siapa dan tujuannya apa? Jadi sebaiknya kita sembunyi"

*

Di suatu tempat di dark world, tempat persembunyian kedua pangeran cilik Dark World. Dimana tempat itu merupakan ruang rahasia mereka, yang terletak di salah satu ruang bagian kamar pribadi pangeran.

"Hiks...Kaa-sama Otou-sama..."

"Sssttt Sasuke jangan nangis, Aniki ada disini"

Sasuke melihat sang kakak menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, tetapi masih saja terdengar segugukanya kecil memang suaranya tapi itu sungguh mengganggu Itachi yang lagi kosentrasi membuat segel ke dunia manusia.

Mencoba kosentrasi kembali, Itachi berhasil membuat portal ke dunia manusia tetapi...

'Berhasil' gumanya, dahi itachi berkurut sesaat 'masih terlalu kecil bahkan aku ataupun Sasuke tidak muat memasukinya. Hahhhh menyebalkan' pikir Itachi.

"Onii-sama buat apa?" Tanya Sasuke masih segugukan

Itachi menghela napas "Sasuke lihat saja ok" jawabnya dengan suara pelan

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

15 menit kemudian...

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar, bunyinya semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyian dua kakak beradik itu.

'Gawat' batin Itachi, ia secepat mungkin membentuk segel untuk membuka portal ke dunia manusia. Masih kecil belum bis dimasuki dirinya ataupun adiknya. Kali ini harus berhasil tekadnya dalam hati.

Suarla langkah semakin mendekat, Sasuke semakin merapatkan diri ke kakanya,

"Onii-sama" ucapnya cemas

Itachi masih berkonsentrasi membuat portal,

"Berhasil..." tapi melihat ukurannya hanya bisa dimasuki oleh sang adik. Lantas ia berbali menghadap Sasuke, dipegangnya kedua pundak adiknya.

"Sasuke dengar apa kata Aniki, kau harus tetap hidup dan bertambah kuat. Dan carilah dua orang keturunan dari penguasa Dark World sebelumnya. Dan kembali lah kesini dengan kekuatan penuh, balaskan dendam keluarga kita pada para pemberontak itu. Kau mengerti"

Sasuke hanya bingung mendengar perintah sang kakak "Apa maksud Nii-sama?! Bukankah..."

Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat, ia tersenyum dan mengetuk dahi sang adik dengan dua jarinya "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi Sasuke. Kau harus bisa menemukan dua itu, mereka kemungkinan seumuran dengan mu dan kekuatan mereka akan sempurna pada saat usia 17 tahun."

Pintu ruang rahasia mereka terbuka,

"Ingat Sasuke tetaplah hidup..." ucap Itachi lirih sambil mendorong sang adik ke dalam portal dunia manusia.

Setelah itu dalam penglihatan Sasuke yang mulai buram, dengan mata membalak lebar. Ia melihat tubuh kakaknya di tebus oleh magma yang menciptakan lubang dengan warnah merah pekat yang menghiasinya.

"Itachi Nii-sama!!!!"

bersambung ke bagian 2


End file.
